


flinch

by thedevilchicken



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, Figging, Fucking Machines, Glove Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Mid-Canon, Post-Canon, Spanking, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: It's all about who flinches first.





	flinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



He remembers Hannibal's disapproval. 

It was unexpected. He felt it hotly. He'd given Will a task - he can't remember what - and he'd forgotten. Dr. Lecter frowned and said, "You should honor your commitments, Will." Will nodded, but soon history repeated. 

"There are consequences," Dr. Lecter said. 

He should've said you're joking. Instead, he did what he was told: he bent over the desk; he dropped his pants. The first stinging slap made Will flinch. The next didn't. 

When finished, Dr. Lecter smiled. They returned to their seats. Will sat awkwardly with his arousal. 

He already knew he'd do it again. 

\---

Next session, Dr. Lecter talked while carving. Will watched. He smelled ginger and understood. His cock twitched. 

"This was once considered punishment," Dr. Lecter said, pushing the carving past Will's anus till situated, its thicker base protruding. "Now, it's primarily used in BDSM. Which is this?"

Will didn't reply. It burned. Clenching only made it worse. He gripped the desk. His cock stiffened.

Minutes later, once removed, Dr. Lecter's thumb traced Will's aching rim. He petted Will's hole until the pain subsided. Then they sat and carried on like nothing happened. 

It was ostensibly treatment, but felt like something else. 

\---

Next time, Will hadn't forgotten; Dr. Lecter made him kneel anyway. Will let him. 

"I'm pleased, Will," he said. "This is your reward."

Will had seen the thing on the desk. Dr. Lecter brought it down. With Will on hands and knees, thighs spread, it positioned easily. When lubricated steel pushed into him, he only flinched momentarily. 

Dr. Lecter held his hips steady as the machine began to fuck him, deep and slow. When Will came, it kept going. Will didn't say stop. Hannibal chose when. 

After, Dr. Lecter's face was flushed. Will knew he'd been rewarding both of them. 

\---

The next time, later, he knew what Hannibal Lecter was. The way Hannibal kissed him, fingers in his hair, was a surprise; the knife was not. 

Will was reasonably sure he wouldn't kill him. The knifepoint didn't pierce his skin as he stood against the wall - Hannibal just sliced the buttons from his shirt then wrecked his zipper, too. 

The flat of the knife against his cock made Will shiver. Hannibal's tongue at the tip made him groan. When he came, the knife bit lightly at his throat, but Hannibal just licked the blood away. 

Will has never left again. 

\---

Hannibal's wearing leather gloves. Only leather gloves. Anyone else, that might be laughable; with Hannibal, it's not. 

Will lies face down against the bed. He's not bound - Hannibal said stay still, so he complies. The leather's warm against his skin, moving ankle to hip. A pause then one gloved finger strokes his hole. It's slick. It pushes in. The pillow can't disguise his groan. 

They have new names but when Hannibal pulls Will up onto his knees and slowly guides his cock inside him, neither of them's changed. 

It was never therapy. It was who flinched first, and neither did.


End file.
